Present day retail systems frequently employ bar code scanner scale systems. Scanner scale systems typically include scale hardware deployed in the scanner base. Such integration of scale hardware imposes significant constraints on design of scanner scale systems. The scanner base must provide physical space for the scale components, and the enclosure and mechanical elements of the scanner base must be constructed so as to support the scale weighing plate and any loads that may be placed on the weighing plate. The physical space needed for the scale components imposes size requirements on a scanner in order to accommodate the scale components and the optical paths required to generate scan beams and for reflected light directed into the scanner for processing. In addition, the integration of scale components into the scanner base, as required by prior art techniques, limits the flexibility of scanner designs. Not all customers using console scanners need scale features. However, if scale capability is integrated into the base of a scanner, it is difficult or impossible to provide a single design that can be modified in order to be sold with or without scale capability.